Prelude to a Dream
by Sarien
Summary: [being edited] Makoto and Kaiba were the Dynamic-Duo at the Muugen Orphanage once upon a time, before fate took him away. Eight years later, Makoto enters a contest and wins. The prize is a week of duel lessons with Seto Kaiba. Is their meeting fate?
1. Prologue

**Prelude to a Dream**  
Inners: 16  
Haruka and Michiru: 18  
Hotaru: 15  
Mamoru: 20 (he was in college during the show so he's older)  
Chibi-Usa: 12 (she came back from the future for a vacation)  
SM timeline: Two months after Galaxia  
Yugioh timeline: The first episode, when Yugi got the millennium puzzle.

**Prologue**

Makoto reclined on her favorite couch. It was an old couch. The leather was torn in many places, but it was comfortable and more importantly, it was one of the few items she owned that had belonged to her parents.  
  
She wasn't alone, though the racket in her apartment made her half wish she was. Her apartment was small and not meant for the crowd of people currently occupying every available space. Ami and Rei sat across from Makoto on the larger couch. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Mamoru sat in chairs, dragged into the living room from the kitchen. On the floor sat Usagi and Chibi-Usa. The looks on their faces were serious as they both looked at each other. It was nearly comedic, especially considering that the two were rarely anything but happy and giddy.  
  
Usagi and her future daughter, Chibi-Usa both held cards in their hands. They weren't playing poker, though their faces would put some of the best poker players to shame. No. They were playing Duel Monsters, the latest fad among the younger generation in Japan. It must have been entertaining to drag Usagi away from the arcade or her Mamoru's arms. Usagi was obsessed, for all that she had only owned her deck for a day. The other senshi owned decks, but only at Usagi's insistence.  
  
"...Go fish," Usagi said.  
  
Chibi-Usa growled and took a card from the deck in the center. "Um...Usagi...I don't think that's how the game is played," Ami said looking up from her book.  
  
"Who taught you how to play?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well...a certain pink haired brat," Usagi said, narrowing her eyes at the pink haired girl who attempted to look innocent. The senshi laughed. It was just another ordinary day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, especially as there was no need for the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"What time is it?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Michiru checked her watch. "It's 11am...oh no Haruka, we have to go to the art gallery for the opening of my new exhibit!" Haruka stood up, alarmed. The opening was at 11:15 and was across town. But speed was Haruka's element. They would get there in five minutes...Haruka driving time. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka said their good-byes and left.  
  
"Drive safely!" Minako called out after them. Rei snorted. Getting in a car with Haruka was never safe.  
  
"Usako, we have to go now," Mamoru said. A mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Usagi pretended not to hear. She was much to caught up in her game of Duel Monsters, or rather Duel Fish.  
  
"Usagi..." he said seriously.  
  
"I don't wanna go!" she cried out.  
  
"Where is she going?" Makoto whispered to Mamoru.  
  
"The dentist."  
  
Makoto felt sorry for Usagi. She was scared to even set foot in the reception room of the dentist's office. It wasn't surprising, especially considering how much sweets and junk food the girl ate.  
  
Mamoru stood, prepared to drag Usagi out by force. She clung to the leg of the chair, wailing. "I don't wanna go! You can't make me! I'm the future queen, I don't have to go to the dentist!"  
  
"If you're going to be a queen then act like it," Rei taunted.  
  
Usagi let go of the table then put her finger in her mouth. "You're so mean Rei."  
  
"I'll help you carry her to the car Mamoru," Rei said with a look of pure evil on her face.  
  
Makoto looked on at her friends, struggling not to laugh, but failing. She earned a glare from Usagi as she was dragged out the door by Rei and Mamoru. Chibi-Usa picked up her deck and reluctantly followed.  
  
The senshi of Jupiter Makoto looked at her remaining friends. Minako was reading a book surprisingly, but upon closer inspection she found it was a manga. 'Some things will never change,' she thought.  
  
Ami stood. "I've got to go pick my cousin Tetsuya up from the airport Mako- chan. Thank you for everything though. It was a fun. I've had so much free time now that we don't have to fight any villains. The food was nice...or it would have been if Usagi and Chibi-Usa hadn't eaten it all. I'm sorry that I have to leave so abruptly, I nearly forgot about it."  
  
Makoto waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Ami. Just make sure that you bring your cousin to visit for dinner sometime. I'll make extra so that Usagi and Chibi-Usa can get full...though I had cooked more then usual today."  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan. Bye!"  
  
Minako stopped Ami at the door. "Hey Ami, how old is your cousin? Is he cute? Does he have a car?" Ami attempted to answer all of her questions as they exited the apartment together.  
  
The last remaining senshi sighed and closed the door. "Some things never change." She was alone in the apartment again...but on the bright side she had something to do. Her friends, though they meant well, had left her apartment was a mess. It would take her all day to clean everything, provided that there were no interruptions...

**Author's Notes [7.18.04]**

I wrote this story a long long time ago, when I actually liked Yugioh. Now I'm not so into the show, but I couldn't just let this story sit there, as crappy as it was. So I edited it. It's not getting that in depth editing liked Blood Ties did. I'm just trying to recycle parts and make sure the grammar wasn't that horrible (and it was). It's decent now at least. I hope you enjoy it though. Don't mind my badmouthing my own fanfic, I do that a lot. Reviews would be nice, even years after this story's completion. Tell me if the editing helped, ya?


	2. Chapter One

**Prelude to a Dream**  
**_Chapter One_**

**__**  
A very tired senshi of Jupiter collapsed on a couch. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon and already she was growing bored. The house was spotless and her friends were all busy.  
  
"Next time remind me to bake an extra batch of cookies so Usagi can stay longer...I wonder if Ami's cousin is cute. Well, I shouldn't call her again. The line will probably still be busy. Everybody seems to have something to do but me."  
  
Makoto trained her emerald eyes on the coffee table It was a little messy. A magaizine was turned in the opposite direction from the rest of the stack and if she squinted, she could just make out the beginnings of a dust ball. Being the perfectionist that she was (not to mention as bored as she was) the tall girl dusted the table and picked up the magazine, placing it at the top of the orderly pile of magazines.  
  
She stood back and examined her handiwork. It was perfect...or was almost perfect. The magazine was slightly skewed. To Makoto, it was an eye sore. She glared at the magazine, for refusing to fit into the rest of her near apartment. As she exchanged looks with the inanimate object, something on the front cover caught her eye. Curiously, she picked it up.  
  
There was a color picture of two young kids glaring at each other from across a 3D playing field. The heading read: "Duel Monster Convention 2004. Trade. Buy. Battle. Come meet Seto Kaiba, Pegasus, Hiiro Matsuya, and other dueling legends. Enter to win a week of lessons with the duel legend of your choice for you and four other friends. Join us this Saturday from 1- 5pm at the Juuban Convention Center. It's fun for the whole family."  
  
"Well, since I have nothing else to do this today, or any other day, it could be fun. I just wish the others weren't so busy. Maybe Chibi-Usa could come with me...I'll call Usagi's house right now!"  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number. "Moshi Moshi," Mrs. Tsukino answered.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Tsukino-san, but are Usagi or Chibi-Usa there?"  
  
"No, they went out with Mamoru after their trip to the dentist."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Makoto asked. She was slightly suspicious because it was rare for all three to go out willingly together. For a future daughter, Chib-Usa just didn't get along with her mother.  
  
"Oh, they went to the Duel Monster Convention. I think they will be home around 6. Would you like me to leave a message for them?"  
  
"No...it's okay. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
"Don't worry, Makoto-chan. You're practically one of the family. I must get going though, I am baking some cookies. That recipe you gave me was a hit! Goodbye then, Makoto-chan."  
  
Makoto put the phone down and thought for a moment. 'I guess Mamoru felt bad for taking Usagi to the dentist...no, probably not. Usagi and Chibi-Usa probably begged him to take them. This will be fun. Maybe I can enter the contest...nah...now where did I put my deck?'  
  
An hour later Makoto was ready to go. She was fully dressed, casually in jeans and a T-shirt. It didn't take her long to find her deck since her apartment was so neat. The deck felt strange in her hand though. She wasn't used to fighting with cards; she had never even used them. Usagi took them all to a game store and pressured them to pick a deck. Makoto stuck to her element so her deck was filled with dragon, earth, or female type cards. Her favorite card was Princess of Tsurugi. It was a strong warrior girl and reminded Makoto a lot of herself.  
  
She placed the crisp new deck in her small purse, along with pocket money and her keys.  
  
"Now then, let's go!"  
  
She arrived at the convention center at 2:30. The place was already packed, much to her dismay. It would be impossible to find her three friends. She stood at the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends through the crowd.  
  
"Pssst!" someone whispered. Makoto spun around to find the source of the voice. There was nobody behind her. "Psssst!" repeated the voice in an effort to get her attention.  
  
This time she knew that she wasn't hearing things. She even found the source of the voice, a woman standing at the street corner, motioning to follow. Makoto wasn't naive or a fool, but she still followed the woman. With luck the woman was secretly a youma. The Senshi of Jupiter was anxious to fight.  
  
Makoto stepped into the dark ally. The woman was seated at a small table; another chair was across from her.  
  
"Sit down," the woman said. As if in a trance, Makoto did it. Something about the veiled woman was compelling and mysterious. The woman wore a scarlet sari, complete with veils and sequins. Her olive complexion looked very comfortable in the red silk. Makoto estimated her to be under thirty, but an exact age escaped her. The veil and shadows concealed much of the detail.  
  
She eventually managed to recover her wits. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
The woman laughed. "I did not bring you here. I called for someone else and you came. You are perfect though," the woman said. Makoto was confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I guess I should tell you, it's not important though. I am called Kyra. You can call me a gypsy...it's the closest you hu...people can come to my title." Makoto began to grow angry with the vague woman but reminded herself that she came out of her own free will...she thought so at least.  
  
"What do you want? Tell me or I'll leave right now."  
  
Kyra's gray eyes focused on Makoto. She pulled a wooden box from behind her back and placed it on the table. "What would you give to have the items in this box? You're curious, I can feel it...would you give your most precious possession to have it? The items in this box could be anything from treasure to...a penny...to a slug."  
  
"Why a slug?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You hu...you girls ask too many questions."  
  
Makoto eyed the box with much interest. Something in it was compelling her much like the gypsy woman did. She had the sudden desire to touch the box but Kyra's quick hand stopped her from completing the motion.  
  
"No touching. I will trade you this box for the most valued item you have with you."  
  
It was as if some spell was controlling her. Makoto eagerly emptied her purse on the table. All she had was a twenty-dollar bill, some change, her key ring, a locket, gum, lint and her small deck of dueling cards. Makoto looked at Kyra closely. She ignored the money but stared intently at the locket.  
  
"Give me what I want girl," she ordered.  
  
'Why is she looking at the locket? Oh no...she wants it! No. It's one of the few memories I have left of my parents. No, I can't let her have it."  
  
Makoto picked up they money and handed it to the gypsy woman. Kyra looked at it disdainfully and didn't take it.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You don't care for this money. No, I see you looking at the locket."  
  
Makoto went slack jawed in surprise. The 'gypsy' picked up the locket and opened it. It was a picture of a four year old Makoto laughing happily and holding the hands of a gentle looking man and woman. They were her parents and the photo was taken on the last birthday she had, before the plane crash. The locket disappeared as if by magic.  
  
The senshi was shocked. "How-how did..."  
  
Kyra smiled. "How did I know? You can call it a lucky guess. Now I believe the deal was I get the locket and you get the box. Remember, all things come at a price, princess"  
  
Makoto took the box in trembling hands, not even aware that she had just been called a princess. She didn't dare open it yet. Instead, she pocketed her trinkets. A mysterious wind blew and Makoto's cards went with it. She had no choice but to chase after them. Usagi would kill her if she found that she had lost them.  
  
Once she was sure that she had all of the cards, she returned to the alley. It was empty and the mysterious Kyra was gone along with her locket. There was no trace that a trade had just taken place.  
  
"Mother...Father...forgive me." A single tear trailed down Makoto's face as she returned to the convention, her head downcast in shame. She walked until she bumped into something solid. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of Mamoru. Beside him were Chibi-Usa and Usagi.  
  
"Mako-chan, funny bumping into you here. I didn't know you were into Duel Monsters," he said. But Makoto didn't respond, she just her attention was still at the alley across the street.  
  
"What's wrong Mako-chan? It looks like you've just seen a ghost," Chibi-Usa asked, concerned.  
  
Makoto blinked and gave her friends her full attention. "I'm fine. I guess I just spaced out for a second."  
  
"Come on lets go in! I wanna go battle somebody and I'm hungry!" Usagi said. She dragged Makoto in but Chibi-Usa, though enthusiastic, stayed back with her future father.  
  
Makoto and Usagi entered the revolving doors. Usagi was out of breath. "After all we've been through, she still gets tired. Usagi, our hime," Mamoru muttered from Makoto's side.  
  
The inside of the convention center was large. There were hundreds of booths set up with people, battling, trading and buying cards. At the far end was a huge stage and next to it was one of the new 3d battling arenas. Usagi clung to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa squeezed in the middle, not one to be ignored.  
  
Makoto hung back as they began to walk to one of the trading booths. One stall caught her eye. It was the place to sign up for the contest. She maneuvered her way through the crowd and filled out the entry card. The sign said five people would win...there were hundreds of people entering the contest so the chances of her winning were slim to nil. But you never knew...  
  
She found Usagi at one of the regular gaming tables. She was playing against a ten-year-old and was loosing badly. Chibi-Usa got tired of cheering for her so decided to play against a girl her age. Mamoru was falling asleep in the seat by Usagi.  
  
Makoto thought the better of joining them and took a seat in an empty stall nearby. She had the wooden box on her lap and was gathering the courage to open it. 'I wonder if it's a youma...the woman was awfully creepy...what if its money? I can buy anything I want. But it's only as big as a shoebox. What can it hold? There's only one way to find out...'  
  
The wooden lid was heavier then it looked. She pried it off eventually and what she saw caused her to frown. Makoto had expected some sort of magic display or at the least something mildly dangerous. She looked in dismay at the contents of the box. There were five silver jeweled rings in the box as well as what seemed to be five Duel Cards. The first card had the name "Megami no Jupiter-sei" at the top right hand corner. It had the silhouette of a woman surrounded by swirling leaves and electricity. Makoto could have sworn that the outline looked like her. What really caught her eye was the attack and defense points. It had question marks by it and no number. Other then that the card was blank. There was no monster description or anything that would make the card seem remotely normal.  
  
'I got ripped off! This card is a fake,' she moaned. She decided to look at the rest of the cards before releasing her anger.  
  
The second card was called Megami no Venus-sei. It had the silhouette of a woman surrounded by hearts. That was when it began to feel creepy. The outline looked disturbingly like Minako. The attack and defense were just like the first card's and was basically blank.  
  
The third was called Megami no Mars-sei. It had a silhouette that looked a lot like Rei. Roaring flames surrounded the figure and the content was the same as the other two cards.  
  
The fourth one was called Megami no Mercury-sei. Surrounded by bubbles, the figure was unmistakably Ami. The last one was called Megami no Saturn-sei and was surrounded by darkness. It had to have been Hotaru.  
  
With trembling hands she put the cards back in the case and the rings in her pocket. "It has to be a coincidence...or a joke...they can't know about the Sailor Senshi...I can't even use the cards! They're worthless..." she cried.  
  
Makoto felt somebody tap her back. She spun around and was immediately in a fighting stance. In front of her were four people, three guys and a girl.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan stood there. They were fellow sophomores at Juuban and as obsessed as Usagi about Duel Monsters, though the difference was that they actually knew what they were doing.  
  
"Hi, Mako-chan," Tea greeted. Makoto smiled as she pocketed the cards. It would be her day if somebody connected the cards to the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Hey guys," she said once more her cheerful self.  
  
"Makoto, what are you doing here? I never knew you dueled," Tristan said.  
  
"Huh? Me? Oh I don't really duel. I have cards but only because ondago atama made me buy them. You know Usagi right? She's here with her boyfriend and her ," Makoto amended.  
  
"What's that behind you?" Yugi asked. Makoto feigned confusion. "Those cards in the box behind you," Joey said.  
  
"Huh that box? Um...those aren't real cards they're...promotional...yeah promotional," Makoto said and cringed at her obvious lie. She looked over and gasped. Joey had the box and was showing his friends the five cards. Yugi looked over at Makoto suspiciously as his millennium puzzle tingled. It reacted to the cards.  
  
Makoto snatched the cards away from Joey and stuffed them in her purse. "Sorry but that's kind of personal," Makoto said.  
  
"Yeah, Joey. That was rude," Tea said. Joey blushed.  
  
"Where did you get those cards?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Those cards...um...you know what, I think I hear Chibi-Usa calling me. Gomen nasai but I've got to go...nice seeing you all again. Good luck if you decide to battle or something." Makoto backed away slowly and cursed herself for not being a decent liar.  
  
She walked away with Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi staring off after her. Yugi looked over to the table and picked up the wooden box. The lid had a millennium symbol engraved on it...

**Author's Notes [7.18.04]**

I left it at a cliff hanger, aren't I evil? Ok, so the story is already completed, you still have to wait while clicking the next chapter. ; Oh wait, I didn't edit that one yet. You'll just have to sit tight for a day or two.


	3. Chapter Two

**Prelude to a Dream**

**Chapter Two**

Makoto watched Usagi with utter fascination. She had managed to finish a burger combo while battling a kid and she was even winning for a change.

 "Mamoru…how does the hime do it?" Makoto asked.

He shrugged. "Usagi…she's different…I still love her, but you'd think that after defeating Galaxia she would be more queen like."

She laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking…hey, where's everybody going?" Makoto asked. Convention attendees moved towards the stage as a mass.

"They're about to announce the winner of the contest they were having. I hope I won," Chibi-Usa said. "Usagi lets go! They're about to say who won!" she called out to her future mother. Usagi looked up from the game board.

"Mraaait…" she called out through a mouthful of fries.

"Usagi, you're such a pig. Let's just go!" Chibi-Usa said and began to drag her away from the game.

They waited in the large crowd around the stage. On the stage stood about ten men and women. They were the best duelists in the world and Makoto didn't recognize any of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" The host said. Makoto laughed as it resembled a game show more then a contest. It was even complete with a beautiful air head model.

"The five winners are…drum roll please…Kurimoto, Yuki; Anami, Hitoshi; Yi, Goro; Kim, Naoko, and last but not least Kino, Makoto. Will you all come on down!"

Makoto suppressed a grin it sounded like a rerun of the Price is Right. 'Wait…did I hear the guy right? Did I win…Oh my god I won…what am I so excited about? I should just give the prize to Usagi or Chibi-Usa…where _are_ they?' Makoto spun around and lost sight of her two friends. Mamoru was still by her side. "Where are-" she began but Mamoru motioned towards the stage.

The four contestants along with very giddy Usagi and Chibi-Usa were on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen our six contestants! Wait…six? Hey, you two aren't supposed to be up here," the model said to Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

Usagi snatched the microphone from the host. "Yeah about that…see one of the winners is my friend and she's going to give us two of the tickets so technically we're winners too. Isn't that right Mako-chan?" she said. The host looked confused. Chibi-Usa took the microphone away from Usagi.. "Mako-chan come on stage and bring Mamoru with you," she said.

All eyes in the room were on Makoto and Mamoru. Makoto looked like she'd rather be a million miles away. She began to back away slowly but Mamoru grabbed her arm, effectively preventing any escape. "If I have to go, you're going to come with me," he said with a smile.

He began to drag towards the stage and the crowd parted. "No, Mamoru-kun you baka, let go! I don't wanna go. You can't make me! Please let me go! I don't even like Duel Monsters that much. I changed my mind. Come on," she whined.

Mamoru ignored her protests and dragged her on stage. "Um…er…this hasn't happened before. Do you still want the prize then?" the host asked. Chibi-Usa jumped on Makoto's back and covered her mouth.

"Of course she does…don't you Mako-chan?" Usagi asked sweetly.

Makoto glared at Usagi. Chibi-Usa forced Makoto to nod her head. "Great. Who can possibly hate duel monsters? It's just impossible. Well there you have if folks, our five…um…yeah…five winners…" the hostess launched into a story of how Duel Monsters was created while the winners and the ten choices went backstage.

Makoto bit the twelve-year old girl's hand. "What do you think you are doing? Don't just volunteer me for this without my permission. I know you're my hime but-" Makoto stopped at the tears that were developing in Usagi and Chibi-Usa's eyes. The waterworks began and Makoto covered her hears to drown out the wails.

'Oh Kami, what did I do to deserve this?' Makoto thought.

 Mamoru was trying in vain to calm them down and Makoto knew she had to give in. "Fine I'll do it! This is the last time, hime!" she yelled over the din of applause. Wait, applause? Makoto looked over at the left and sure enough, the curtain was up. "You will?" Chibi-Usa asked in a small voice. Makoto nodded and the hostess escorted Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Usagi off stage.

She took a position on the end of the winners. "The prize of this contest was a weeks worth of lessons with one of our ten dueling masters on stage. To make it better, we've made it for you and four of your friends. Now we want this to be fair so we've decided to have the winners pick names out of a hat."

The hostess passed a hat around. Makoto picked a piece of paper out of it with a name. _Seto Kaiba_. "Now will the winners please announce the names on their cards?" The first lucky duelist recited the name on his paper and each of the others followed until it reached Makoto.

"Umm…Seto Kaiba." The audience applauded the winners, each wishing they were one of the lucky winners on stage.

"That's it folks. Have a good evening! Take care," the hostess said with her plastic smile.

'Evening? Kami, don't tell me I've been here that long,' Makoto groaned. The audience filed out of the convention center in good spirits. Her three friends rushed on stage. Makoto ignored them for the moment and looked around.

The hostess was getting drunk backstage and the elite duelists who didn't get their names picked out the hat were at the exit, signing autographs. The other winners were being introduced to their new teachers.

"Yay Mako-chan! You were great," Mamoru said.

"Thanks, I guess. I didn't really have to do anything"

 "Do you know that Kaiba is the CEO of Kaiba Corp? He's loaded! Not to mention he's bishounen," Chibi-Usa said with hearts in her eyes. She was at the age where hormones started to kick in.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be thinking about guys yet!" Usagi said.

 "Am too! You're not my mother…yet!" Chibi-Usa finished lamely.

 "It doesn't matter, you still have to listen to me!"

"Do, not" "

Do too"

"Thhhhhhppppp!" Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out.

 "Oh, no. Not another tongue war. So who do you think is gonna win?" Makoto asked.

"They'll just tire themselves out. You know Makoto, aren't you supposed to be meeting your teacher?" Mamoru asked. Makoto sighed.

"I guess I have to look for him now. Bye Mamoru, I'll see you tomorrow. When they finish tell them I'll call them later with the details."

"Sure, but don't you need a ride home?"

"No, I have bus money. Don't worry I can take care of myself. You know all that we've been through better then anybody else. Well I've got to go now. Bye Mamoru-kun!" she called over her shoulder.

Makoto found Seto Kaiba forty minutes later in the parking lot. He was leaning against his limousine and looking at the night sky. 'Wow, Chibi-Usa's right. He's loaded and he doesn't even look that old and he's very bishounen. He looks familiar…' Makoto thought. She walked silently to the limo. Kaiba had medium length brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed casually in a blue trench coat, green shirt and blue pants.

She approached cautiously. Kaiba noticed her when she got within a couple feet. "Um…Kaiba-san, I'm Makoto Kino…your new student…I guess we're stuck with each other." Makoto smiled and looked up at his face…he looked really familiar. She couldn't quite remember where she knew him.

Kaiba shook Makoto's hand with a superior air. Makoto looked up to his serious face and remembered instantly who he was. "Seto boy," she said and jumped and gave him a hug, startling him.

"Bruce, Bruno, restrain her," Kaiba said, attempting to peel her arms off him.

Two men in black suits pulled Makoto away from Kaiba. "Seto, don't you remember me?" she asked.

"Look, miss, I don't know who the hell you are and I don't think we can do these lessons if you continue to act like this," Kaiba said.

Makoto grew angry. "Anata Baka!" she cursed. Kaiba looked at Makoto's face. She was familiar…the chestnut hair, those expressive emerald eyes…yes he knew who she was.

_An eight-year-old Seto walked around the playroom of the __Muugen__County__ Orphanage. He and his two-year-old brother, Mokuba, were new at the orphanage. He had made no friends and many of the kids had taken to bullying him._

_Seto tripped over a castle made of Lego's, sending the plastic pieces flying. He fought the urge to cry and stood, finding himself staring into emerald eyes…angry emerald eyes. He knew who she was. Makoto, Kino…a six-year-old orphan who was often teased and retaliated by fighting. He was in for it…_

_"Anata Baka! You ruined my castle," she screamed. _

_"Such language for a lady," he said._

_ "I'm not lady! I'm onee five. You're ate," she said in her six-year-old vocabulary. He laughed. _

_"What are you laughin at?" Makoto asked. Kaiba didn't answer, and made his escape. Makoto tackled him to the floor. _

_"You have to help me fix the castle!" she ordered imperiously. Seto tickled her until she fell off. _

_"Fine, but I get to be the King," he said and raced her to the castle._

_"I want to be the King," she said_

_ "Uggh, Makoto, girls can't be Kings, they have to be queens," he argued._

_ "Girls can be Kings if they want to!"_

_ "Umm…" _

_"Ha, I get to be King then," Makoto said triumphantly._

_"But-" Seto started but stopped when Makoto shook her small fist at him._

_ "Fine you can be King. I'll be...the Queen…Next time I get to be King," he said. That was the beginning of friendship between the two orphaned children._

Seto Kaiba smiled faintly at the memory then looked at the tall girl who was currently being restrained by his two bodyguards. She hadn't changed. He was just shocked that it took so long to remember her. A nod from Seto dismissed the two burly men. They reluctantly left, but remained within hearing distance. The girl already had proved herself a threat..

"Anata Baka!" she repeated, glaring at Seto. He struggled not to laugh at the indignant expression on her face.

"Such language for a lady."

Makoto's eyes widened in amazement. Kaiba remembered her!

 "I'm not a lady. I'm only sixteen."

Seto Kaiba chuckled and Makoto joined in. "I'm glad you remembered me. It's been a long time, Kaiba-boy," she said. "The Dynamic Duo reunited."

"So did you ever get to become King?" Kaiba asked jokingly.

"Did you ever become Queen? I see you have, Mrs. Dueling Champion," she retorted.

He snorted and opened the limousine door just as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. "Let's take this conversation inside. It's starting to rain. I'll give you a ride home/"

The girl nodded and followed him inside the spacious limousine. She gave the driver instructions to her apartment then turned to the man seated across from her.

To say t was awkward was an understatement. Makoto lived nearby the convention center, but those ten minutes seemed live even longer. Kaiba wasn't very talkative and Makoto didn't feel quite so comfortable with this new Seto. Even though they were childhood friends, he had changed. He was the CEO of his own company while Makoto was an ordinary high school student (for the most part).

 The limousine came to a halt in front of a high rise apartment complex. "You live here?" Kaiba asked. Makoto blushed. She knew he must have been used to better things since he was wealthy.

"Um…do you want to come up for dinner? It's not going to take long and I'm sure you're hungry," she said. Kaiba looked at her suspiciously.

"Since when can King Makoto cook?" he asked.

 "Since Queen Makoto grew up. Come inside and we'll catch up Seto-boy."

Her childhood friend hesitated briefly before agreeing. He could postpone his video conference with the distributor from America. This was more important.

"Thank you, Bruce," Makoto said to the suited man. He had come around to open her limousine door. Still, he kept a weary look on her.

"Bruce and his twin over there can come up if they want to, but I wanted...I wanted this to be sort of private."

Kaiba didn't argue with the suggestion and so they found themselves standing at the front of her apartment door, minus Bruce and Bruno.

Makoto fumbled in her purse for her key ring. "Still as forgetful as ever I see," Kaiba said from over her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and her purse fell to the floor, spilling the contents.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He knelt down on the carpeted hall and helped clean the accident he caused. She had interesting things in her purse. Kaiba had half expected the usual feminine items like makeup and some other knickknacks. Instead, he found a recipe clipped from a newspaper, gum, a gym membership, money, dueling cards and something strange...

Curious, he picked it up and studied it while Makoto struggled to put her purse in some kind of order. It was a dueling card, but not one that he had ever seen, and he was _the_ elite duelist._ Megami no Jupiter._

Makoto stood and closed her purse securely. She looked at the man standing beside her. He held a card in his hand, her card. Before he could get more then a glance at it she, snatched it from him. "I didn't know that the great Seto Kaiba was so nosy! You're worse then Usagi. Come on let's go in."

Seto Kaiba wasn't nosy...he just wanted to ask what that card was. He'd never seen it before. But before he could even form the question, the door opened and Makoto dragged him in. It wasn't a very large apartment, but it was in a good neighborhood. Seto saw Makoto's personal touch in the furniture, which was mostly green, brown, and burgundy, all earth tones. It suited her.

He took a seat on the burgundy couch at Makoto's insistence. It was hard to say no to a girl who obviously was trying hard to please.

"I'll go get dinner started," she informed him, before disappearing behind the swinging kitchen door.

---

 Thirty minutes later, a grinning Makoto stood in front of him. She managed to cook a meal and get dressed in a more formal outfit. Her idea of formal was a green blouse, long black skirt, and a pair of fuzzy pink house slippers. Kaiba smirked. Makoto matched the décor.

"Makoto, I didn't know you were so feminine."

"That's strike one, Kaiba. You never insult a girl in her own home, especially on her appearance." She wiggled her finger at him and took the other side of the loveseat.

There was a brief pause of awkward silence. Makoto was the one to break it. "So, how did you become the millionaire Seto Kaiba?"

"How did you grow up to be Makoto Kino…the feminine Makoto Kino?"

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. I've got to warn you, it's not that interesting."

"Miracles are always interesting, Makoto."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying not to be convicted of homicide," she said calmly.

"I see you haven't changed much," he said, with his infamous smirk. Seto watched, amused while Makoto made the large effort to keep her temper. Finally she stopped counting backwards and spoke.

"When we met at the orphanage I was six and you were eight and Mokuba was two. We were the dynamic Duo, of course at that time your brother couldn't talk. We were the terror of the orphanage, little bad asses…You left on my eleventh birthday. I remember when that man in the limousine came and adopted you and your brother. I really hated you for leaving me like that you know."

She stopped and looked for a reaction. He wasn't even looking at her, much to her dismay. The young millionaire sat on the couch with his eyes closed. Only the rise and fall of his chest let her know that he wasn't dead. Seto was listening though. He always listened.

"That year right after you left really affected me. I took a turn for the worse. I became somebody I wasn't proud of…I got in to trouble a lot more then was normal. Eventually I was moved to another orphanage for my behavior problems. I tried to find you Seto but nobody would tell me who adopted you. I began to take karate classes at the suggestion of a therapist to hone my anger at something else. It worked but I was called the karate maniac at my new school. This time I wasn't a bully, I defended the underdog but people didn't see it as that…"

"…I was kicked out of that school and the orphanage was planning to move me again so I did the moving for them, I ran away. I lived on the streets for a week, trying to find somebody who would take me in, family. I found an uncle. He took me in, gave me my family inheritance, insurance money and he even sued the Airline Company. I took the money and moved here, to Juuban. I was fourteen then. I bought this apartment and enrolled at Juuban Junior High School. I had changed into what you see today then. You can say it was my new friends that helped me be myself. Two years later here I am. A sophomore, black belt and a better person."

Kaiba blinked open his blue eyes and looked at the tall girl with understanding. Makoto had expected pity. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I didn't know. It's all my fault. If I hadn't left the orphanage..."

Feminine laughter met Kaiba's admission. "Don't be so conceited Seto boy. The world doesn't revolve around you. You did leave me at Muugen, but it wasn't your fault. I was happy for you and Mokuba. You finally had a home...let's take a break now. I think the food is done. I'll be back and you better be seated at the table, ready to eat and tell me your story." Makoto gave him her best comforting smile before she left.

'She's changed a lot. I wonder how things would have turned out if I hadn't left Muugen. Would she have grown up into who she is now? I think I like this Makoto better. She doesn't terrorize me and she's managed to keep her temper in check.' He chuckled at the memory of Makoto, a girl half his height, chasing him at the orphanage. 'Big improvement. She even resembles a woman, not a tomboy like before. Kaiba snap out of it! Makoto's your friend. She's the one who taught you to climb trees and make paper airplanes. I can't think of her like that. Still, I can't help but wonder if it would have made a difference if I stayed…'

---

Makoto walked into the small dining room and found Kaiba staring off into space. Grinning mischievously, she waved a plate of pepper chicken in his face. The scent of the delicious food brought him out of the trance. He blinked and saw the place of chicken, wild rice, salad, and Jell-O. She his meal down and returned to her own plate at the chair across from him.

"I usually cook more but this was the best I could do on short notice. Go ahead, take a bite. I'm sorry that your food tasters aren't here, your highness," she teased. He gave her a scathing glare, but took a bite. It was good, much to his surprise. The Makoto he knew would rather give him wedgies then cook him a meal.

"So how is it?" Her serious emerald eyes were trained on his face. It was obvious that his opinion mattered to him. Seto felt strangely touched.

"Mrrrriiiits mrrood," he said between mouthfuls and he wasn't acting either.

Makoto's face brightened. "I'm glad you liked it. I should say lets eat but you already started. Don't they teach you manners in your castle?" she asked. Kaiba didn't answer; he was too busy eating.

They finished dinner in silence. Kaiba was genuinely sorry to see the food cleared away. It was delicious, but now he had to share his story. Makoto never forgot things.

"Now it's your turn to tell me a story. If its boring free to add intrigue and rivals, but at least keep the plot original," she joked. Kaiba didn't laugh. She began to wonder if some of what she said hit home.

"I was adopted as a sort of reward. When I was thirteen Gozaburo Kaiba challenged me to a game of chess. He was an old man and didn't have an heir to Kaiba Corporation. I guess he was getting pretty desperate because the reward was adoption. You know that I was into strategy and mind games at that age. I beat Gozaburo, but I have a feeling that he let me win. He was true to his word and Mokuba and I were adopted. The old man trained me to be his successor. He died last year and I became the new CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Makoto was shocked at the callous way that Seto said his father died. Even though it was an adopted father, he had said it with so little feeling or concern. 'Whatever training Seto was put through has changed him. He seems colder…more distant. If he's like this with an old friend I wonder how he would treat a complete stranger…how can he say somebody close to him died so casually?'

"Even though I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp, I'd rather duel. Isn't that ironic? Hmph. That's my story. Yours was more interesting, Makoto."

"It's about 7:00, Seto. Shouldn't you get going?"

His face fell. "You want me out that badly, don't you?"

"No, it's just that..." Makoto struggled to think of an excuse. She couldn't just tell him that she was a guardian of the universe and her friends, who were also guardians, had planned to have their weekly meeting at her apartment at 7:30. "My friends are coming over and they wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"The end of what?" he asked, suspicion in his sapphire eyes.

"Well they are very...nosy and me having a guy over...They'd blow it out of proportion. You don't want to be around them, especially Mina, when they sense a secret."

The suspicion in his eyes vanished, replaced by amusement. "Are we hiding something, Makoto? Do you have any confessions of love that you'd like to get off your chest?"

She blushed furiously. "Anata Baka! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort as he rose from his seat. "What are the odds that we would have met this way after all these years? Well, you did win the contest and I suppose you want your prize although you didn't seem so happy on stage."

"Ah, to be honest, I'm not really into Duel Monsters. Even though I love to fight, I'd rather use my own strength. Those two girls on stage kind of forced me to claim the prize."

"So you don't want the lessons?" he asked, and stretched.

"I don't really mind, but Usagi and Chibi-Usa would probably kill me if I backed out now."

"Next week is winter break so how about Monday? I'll have my limo pick you up and take you to the airport to take you to my private island." Makoto paled at the word airplane. Her phobia of flying objects still hadn't faded.

"Air...plane?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Yes airplane…oh yeah, you're still afraid of them…how about you guys go in my yacht?"

"Showoff," she muttered. "A boat is fine, I guess. Airplanes, your own private island, a yacht? Seto-boy, I'm almost jealous."

"It's been fun, Makoto. I'll have my people call your people."

Makoto laughed as she showed Kaiba to the door. "My little invisible friends? Seto, you've changed…I guess I have to call you Kaiba now because everybody else does. Kaiba…it just rolls off the tongue. When you get back tell Mokuba that I said hello. Oh and I'll bring you some cupcakes."

She closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall. His expression as he left was serious, as if he wasn't happy with his lifestyle. 'Seto has changed. He seems sort of cruel. He didn't even laugh at my jokes like he used to when we were kids. I wish I could go back and time and tell that guy that adopted Seto to teach him some compassion. I bet with all that money that he has a lot of responsibility. That's probably why he seemed so distant as he left. I'm glad that he relaxed with me, but I'm going to have a hard time on that island of his trying to let him be himself. Kaiba…'

**Author's Notes [7.19.04]**

And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry, I've been watching the Simpsons. The next edited chapter should be up soon, but don't hold your breath. I have 2 more weeks of summer school left. Eh, I'll be nice and set my work aside. Come back in a day or two, ya?


	4. Chapter Three

I feel so special. I've received e-mails along with the reviews. That's a first. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter has a bit of scene jumping but only because I got lazy and didn't write how…you'll see. So, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon. BTW, does anybody know when they're going to show the remaining episodes of Yu-gi-oh? I can't really do much with the sequel until I finish watching the series. 

****

Important: There's going to be a minor plot change. This takes place during a school break in September not Winter Break. It's not important yet but for the sequel it will be and I don't want to confuse you any further. 

Now all's left is that you actually read this chapter.

Chapter Three

It was Monday and the limousine was supposed to pick the five girls up. They were standing on the sidewalk with a horde of suitcases behind them. Usagi and Chibi-Usa had went to a country resort on vacation so weren't able to come. Makoto had a hard time trying to console the crying girl over the phone.

She called up everybody on the phone and got some of her friends to come. Only Rei, Ami, Hotaru and Minako were able to go (Minako was the one responsible for over half of the suitcases). Rei went because her grandpa was having lots of other Shinto priests over at the temple for a seminar and she wanted to be as far away from that place as possible. So many Shinto Priests (all of them old and maybe senile) together in one place? There must be laws against that.

Ami went because she wanted to get away from the city for some time alone. A private island was as close to alone as you could get. Hotaru went because Michiru and Haruka had doted over her on ever since the battle with Galaxia was over and she really needed to get away from them all. Minako went because she wanted to work on her tan.

Makoto wondered how she wound up with them. It was supposed to be an educational thing but now Kaiba's island had been turned into a resort.

"There's the limo!" Mina said happily. Ami looked up from her book. Yes, the limo finally came. Makoto waved the limousine down as if it were a taxi. The limo did stop. Bruce and Bruno stepped out. They looked at the mountain of luggage and considered going back. "Do you think its going to fit?" Bruce asked. "We're going to have to make it fit. Kaiba is expecting them at the island by tomorrow. Come and help me put this junk in the trunk," Bruno said.

Minako opened the door and jumped into the limo as if it were hers. Makoto was the last to go in. She stayed and oversaw the loading. 'I'm almost there. We just have to hop into a boat and then we're practically there. I wonder if all of this luggage will make the boat sink?'

**********************(Monday Morning. Kaiba's Island)*****************

Seto Kaiba walked down the planks of his island dock. His yacht had just pulled in and the five girls with it. He sighed. 'Five hyperactive girls…at least Makoto said some of them are. I'm only doing this for publicity though…finally they're getting off…oh Kami, is all of that all of their luggage?' Kaiba grimaced.

Makoto walked off the ship. Her face was a little green and she felt a little nauseous. Out of the five of them only Ami and Hotaru weren't seasick. Makoto was leaning heavily on Ami.

Kaiba could tell what was wrong with them and decided to have a little fun with her. Call it payback for that Lego incident years ago. 

"Hi...Seto…I mean Kaiba…is it just me or is the sky falling?" Makoto asked airily. Kaiba smiled menacingly. The five girls stood in front of him while the luggage was being unloaded. 

"Hello Makoto…you know I was just thinking about you and that delicious dinner you cooked. Mmmmm, I can remember it now…the grilled chicken," he paused to see if it had the intended effect. Makoto, Minako, and Rei looked like they were going to throw up any minute.

"Don't forget the white rice," he added. That was the final straw. Makoto, Rei and Minako ran to the side of the dock and puked their guts out in the ocean.

Hotaru went to see if she could help heal the girls leaving Ami with Kaiba. "You did that purposely. What kind of friend are you? That was mean. Makoto said you two used to be best friends, I can't tell that from looking at what you just did," Ami said. She was beginning to get angry with the billionaire. 

Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes at the blue haired girl in front of him. "Don't question me in my own home…its not like you understand. Makoto and I did this kind of thing all of the time at the orphanage," Kaiba said in a cold voice. Ami didn't pursue the subject further.

A large golf cart (like from the rides at Disneyland) pulled up in front of them. Kaiba was a little shocked as Makoto, Mina and Rei came back looking perfectly healthy. Though the girl with the black hair and violet eyes looked a little weaker then she did before. 

Kaiba hopped into the front seat. Makoto took the seat next to him and the others sat in the back rows with the luggage. He started the go-cart and they were off. 

The trip was eerily silent. Kaiba wouldn't usually have apologized to anybody. Sorry wasn't even in his vocabulary so you can understand why he was hesitant to try. 

"Makoto I-" he started but stopped. The girl in question faced him and shot him a venomous look. "I'm not talking to you cruel, cold-hearted bastard." She turned and looked at the scenery of the tropical island. Kaiba frowned, that had stung.

They pulled through the gates of the huge estate. Kaiba left without excusing himself. That was unusually rude, even for him. A fleet of servants took their luggage up and escorted them to their rooms.

Makoto collapsed on her four poster bed. The room was as big as her apartment. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, musing. 

'That evil bastard! He knew I was seasick! Hotaru had to heal me…I should punch his lights out just like the old days…I remember the time I put a frog in his bed, he wouldn't talk to me for weeks…I guess we're even now. Maybe I should apologize, he looked mad at me for calling him those names. And we can't get anywhere if we're still mad at each other. Still, that was mean what he did to us. I know, I'll just get back at him before Friday, before we leave.' She stood and walked out of her room. 

She checked on the others. They were all occupied in their rooms. 'Now where can I find Kaiba…I'll just ask.' A woman in a French maid outfit was dusting off a marble statue of a cherub. "Excuse me miss." The maid turned and faced Makoto with a pleasant smile on her face. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Where can I find Kaiba?" The woman frowned. "I am not allowed to divulge the information without his permission. Would you like to speak to someone else instead? I'm sure they can accommodate you. If not then may I offer you a refreshment?" the maid said with the smile plastered to her face.

Makoto clenched her fists. The woman was evading the subject and she looked like she had practice. "Please…I must see Seto Kaiba now…you can say it's an emergency." The woman flipped her hand casually. "In that case…I can set you up an appointment." Makoto would have face faulted if she would have cared to dirty the freshly polished Italian marble floors. Instead her eye twitched. 

The woman seemed oblivious to the growing anger from Makoto. "When would you like to meet him? I can set up an appointment for you this Saturday. He's going to be busy all this week with those five girls who won that silly contest at the convention." "I am one of those girls," Makoto said while trying to calm herself.

"You should have said that before. Follow this hallway until you get to the east wing. Take a left when you see another marble statue…looks kind of like this one. And then make another right at the double glass doors and then you're at the library. He should be still in there." "Thank you," Makoto said glad that her trial by fire was over.

The maid turned back to work and Makoto went on her way.

She got there in a little over ten minutes. Now was one of the times she hated Kaiba's wealth. You would too if you had to walk that far…

She opened the double doors and closed them behind her. The library was huge. Kaiba sat at the far end in front of a fireplace sitting on a large chair. "What do you want?" he asked without turning around. Makoto took a seat across from him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. 

"Sorry for what?" Kaiba asked sharply. Makoto looked at her hands. 'He's mad at me. That insult must have struck home even if he tries not to show it. I wonder what other people think of him at first sight. He does seem a little cold around other people but why does he even open up to me?'

Makoto looked up and blushed. He was still waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry for calling you…you know. 'A cruel cold hearted bastard.' " "I was only giving you what you deserved," he said. Makoto stood up angrily. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Kaiba almost laughed at the expression on Makoto's face but was used to looking serious. "It was payback. At the orphanage you were the self-proclaimed Queen of Pranks and I had been the recipient of the worst ones." Makoto grinned sheepishly then grew angry again. "Yeah…wait! Did you forget what you usually did something to get me angry? Remember the time that you threw a balloon full of paint at me during one of our inspections. I was on punishment for weeks. Or do you remember the time you dyed my hair green in my sleep and the other time you-" 

Kaiba stood and began to walk to the door. Makoto stopped talking and glared at his retreating back. "Hey, I was talking to you, anata baka. Don't leave when I'm talking to you Kaiba." He stopped at the doorway to her surprise and tuned. "Come on Makoto. Get your friends, we have our first lesson in five minutes." This time he couldn't hide his smile at Makoto's reaction.

Makoto watched as he exited the room. She caught up to him and stared at the back of his head, walking behind him. 'He knows that I just got over seasickness. He's doing this just to piss me off. The lessons could wait and he knows it. That bastard. I'll get even with him…' she smiled as an idea popped into her head. 'The Queen of Pranks is back.' She choked back a bark of evil laughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I guess I should have warned you. The other girls weren't really in this chapter. The rest is mostly about Makoto but there are scenes with the other senshi. They aren't ignored. I think there should be about two or three chapters left. Well, so long!


	5. Chapter Five

This will be my last chapter for about 2 weeks. I'm going on vacation (Miami, Florida! ^__^). The last real vacation I went on was about four years ago, sad but true. 

Something has been brought to my attention though. The first is that Kaiba is about sixteen (I made him 18, who cares) and the next is that that WB will be showing the next 40 episodes of Yu-gi-oh this fall. That sort of screws up my story but just pretend you've never seen the new ones. Because in the sequel and sort of in this one, I borrow (not steal) some concepts and…build upon them. I guess it doesn't really matter though. If not I might make a second version (I have too many ideas floating around in my head). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize in advance for the duel below (I'm still learning). 

Chapter Four

The girls were battling with a 3d field. It was Makoto against Minako. The former was a natural and the last was hopeless. Kaiba shook his head. To him Dueling Monsters was to be taken seriously. Makoto noticed he was relentless and somewhat cruel when he battled. She was glad that he was their teacher. Duel Monsters was just another form a fighting for her to master.

Minako was loosing the battle. The life points were 1700 to 300. Minako placed a card down. "I put down Gyakutenno Megami in defense mode," she said. The duel monster appeared on the field. It was not considered really strong. Minako looked at Makoto's Curse of Dragon with attack 2000 and defense 1500. That didn't seem like too smart of an idea. "Wait…go to attack mode. I change my mind…go back to defense…erm…attack." "Is that your final answer?" Rei joked from the stands. 

"In Duel Monsters you cannot change your minds. Either you know what you're doing or you don't…this is hopeless," Kaiba said. Even Kaiba's criticism couldn't ruin Minako's spirits. 'Well…I'll give her one thing. She's enthusiastic even if she's hopeless,' Kaiba thought with a slight smile.

"Gyakutenno Megami, Flaming Swords of Battle attack!" Minako said. Everybody in the room face-faulted save Kaiba who looked a little angry at the mockery being made of something he loved. 

Ami was the first to get up. She was the second best out of all of them with Makoto in first, Hotaru and Rei in third and Minako last.

"Um…Mina-chan…your Duel Monster doesn't have that attack…" she said while trying not to laugh. Minako blushed. "Oh yeah, I knew that. Well then go to defense mode and I also play the inexperienced Spy card."

Makoto grimaced. 'Now Minako knows what card I have in my hand…it's not she can do anything about it. If she had a strategy then I'd be worried. This is her last monster then I win. Then I can sleep. We've been doing this for hours. It's almost dinnertime.' Her stomach grumbled.

Makoto placed one more card down in addition to her Curse of Dragon. She wanted to get out of here and this would finish the game in one blow. "I play the Dragon Nails card!" A glow surrounded the Dragon card as its attack increased by 300 (A.N.- I remember that the card increases something by 300. I'm just not sure what).

"Curse of Dragon, Dragon Flame attack!" The Dragon let out a large funnel of flame at Minako's monster. Megami dissolved as it was destroyed. Minako didn't look sad just happy for Makoto. Rei cheered from the stands just because the whole thing was over and she could go eat. 

****************************(Dinner time)****************************

Makoto threw off her apron. She had cooked a four-course meal. The cooks at first were alarmed by a guest in the kitchen, cooking of all things, but bowed down to her expertise. 

Kaiba felt uncomfortable with Makoto cooking but new better then to comment on Makoto's feminism.

Makoto collapsed on her seat at the table. Hotaru sat across from her and then sat Mina, Rei and Ami. Kaiba sat at the head of course. The five girls were dressed up casually in dresses and skirts. Makoto's idea of dressed up was a pair of cut up jeans, (from gardening) green bandanna and a green tee shirt. When Kaiba said she had to dress up she just grabbed the first thing that came to mind. 

Kaiba's little brother Mokuba came through the doorway. Makoto dropped her fork and her eyes widened. "Mokuba?" she walked to the doorway. "Is that you squirt?" she asked. The 12-year-old boy nodded slightly and looked confused. 

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why Mokuba, you should remember me. Its only been like four years…Seto…er…Kaiba and I were the orphanage brats and you were the junior orphanage brat." Mokuba examined Makoto. He wasn't sure who that woman was. Wait…she couldn't be.

"Makoto?" Mokuba questioned. She smiled and lifted the boy in the air, swinging him around. They both were laughing. Then finally she set him down. He was the same energetic boy.

She took his cheeks and pinched him. "Isn't he cute?" Makoto asked her friends. Mokuba was looking at Kaiba for help out of the situation but he just raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Finally Hotaru coughed politely. "Huh? Oh yeah, we're in the middle of dinner. We'll just have to get you fed."

Makoto led him to the head of the last empty seat at the foot of the table and put an empty plate in front of him. She pulled over the dinner cart and began to shovel food on it. "Mokuba, you're just skin and bones. What has that brother of yours been feeding you," she stopped and glanced at the man in question who just happened to be engrossed in eating his food. 

"A growing boy needs his nutrition…that's what Sister Mary at the orphanage always said. Honestly Kaiba, you have money, you can just feed the boy," she said while piling more food on his plate. She looked at the mountain of food and nodded then put one more spoonful of rice on it for good measure before returning to her seat.

"What?" Makoto asked as she noticed the stares she was getting from her friends. "Nothing, nothing," Rei said. "Riiiiigght…"

******************(The next night)********************

Minako, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru and Ami were all lying on the floor. A game of poker was going on. It was just like a slumber party complete with gossip and popcorn. They were all mentally exhausted. They spent the morning with lessons and Kaiba let them have the rest of the day to themselves. Makoto had spent the day catching up with Mokuba and even managed to have a conversation with Kaiba without feeling the urge to kill him, not that she could have with Bruce and Bruno around. 

It was Midnight when Makoto decided to put her plan into motion. All of the other girls were asleep on the floor or on the sofa in Hotaru's room. She quietly stood and dusted the popcorn off herself; there had been a food fight. 

She was at the door when Hotaru woke up. "Where are you going?" she asked groggily. "To go take care of business…" Makoto left before she burst into laughter.

She made a quick detour to her room and collected a cooler filled with stuff for her prank and made her way to Kaiba's bedroom. Bruce and Bruno were standing beside the door. 'Man don't they ever sleep?' she asked herself.

The two bodyguards barred the bedroom door. "What are you doing up at this time of the night?" Bruno asked. "I need to see Kaiba…I have to give him something…" she said mysteriously. Bruce looked at Makoto's half dressed figure and formed his own ideas.

"Ahhhhh, I see why you're here…it's about time the master got some," Bruce said. Makoto opened her mouth indignantly but shut it, as she was too shocked to say anything. Bruce and Bruno exchanged a look. "And this one's not too bad looking. Reminds me of my first wife…shall I let her in?" Bruno asked. 

Bruno nodded and opened the door. Makoto just stood there for a moment but quickly went in. She knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

She slipped in, cat quiet, the small cooler hidden from the bodyguards. Kaiba was a sleep on his huge bed as expected. He was not a light sleeper…the better for her plan to work.

She opened the cooler and poured its contents under his covers. There were snakes, beetles and not to mention toads. She found them in Kaiba's small private forest.

He stirred slightly. Makoto made a dash for the door, leaving the cooler in the room. The guards looked at her as if not expecting to see her out so soon. "It was a quickie," Makoto said and slowly backed into the hallway, away from the bodyguards. They exchanged looks. "No you baka hentai! I don't mean a quickie in that sense…never mind!" she said and made for Hotaru's room as fast as she could. 

She slipped back onto her position on the floor in Hotaru's room. Rei was snoring rather loudly. She hoped it was loud enough to block out what she knew was coming. "Mmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkoooooootttttoooooooooooooo!" Kaiba yelled from his bedroom all the way on the other side of the mansion.

Minako, Rei, Hotaru and Ami bolted up and stared at Makoto. "What was that all about?" Rei asked. Makoto smiled that 'I've got a secret but I won't tell you' smile. "Nothing to worry about. Kaiba probably had a nightmare or something. Now go back to sleep."

*Wednesday* 

Makoto sat poolside on their third day. The other Senshi were having fun in the water. Makoto was mentally exhausted and was afraid she might drown, plus she swam like a duck. 

Kaiba didn't really mention the prank she pulled, he was to big for that but he wasn't big enough not to ride on her case all through the lessons. It was hell. 

She was lying on a beach chair. Minako came out of the pool and took a seat next to Makoto. "Why aren't you swimming Mako-chan? Where's your swimsuit anyway? You're not still mad about that Kaiba was on you case right? You did deserve it though after the prank you pulled." Makoto snorted and got up. "Mina-chan you're not helping. I'm going to go to take a short nap…and make sure to put on some sun block. You're beginning to burn."

That short nap turned into long one. She fluttered open her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 at night. Yawning, she began awaken fully. 'That nap sure did it. I feel good. Why is it so hot in here? Did somebody leave the heater on? Maybe a dip would help…the Jacuzzi sounds inviting. Now where is that swimsuit?' 

Makoto reached the pool a half an hour later. She wore a white bikini top that had wooden beads to tie it around the neck and a bikini bottom (A.N.- Sponge Bob Square Pants) that also had wooden ties at the sides. 

She slipped into the Jacuzzi that was at the side of the pool and sighed. It felt like heaven. The water was pleasantly hot with the foam rubbing against her skin. But that comfort didn't last long. She felt somebody slip into the Jacuzzi behind her. Before she could turn around she felt arms on her waist. The hands of her assailant were rubbing her stomach and… tickling her?

"Please…stop…" Makoto gasped out between gasps of air. She was very ticklish. Turning around she saw Kaiba, in swim trunks? She slapped his hands off her and glared at him. This was supposed to be her quiet time. 

"Anata baka! What are you doing out here. I was supposed to be alone." "You forget that I own the island. I swim in the pool every night after work and tonight I just happened to see you in the Jacuzzi. Nice bikini by the way," he said with a smirk.

Makoto decided not to punch him in the face…this time, so she slapped him. "Baka hentai!" she shouted and backed away from him. "I'm stung Makoto," he said sarcastically. Makoto stepped out of the Jacuzzi, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

Before she knew it, she was slung over Kaiba's shoulder. "Put me down baka," she said pounding on his back. He stopped right in front of the pool. She was confused as to what he was going to do then looked at the pool. 'He's going to throw me in.'

And then she was airborne. The cold waters were rushing down to meet her. She hit the water ungracefully and screamed but instead got a mouthful of chlorine filled water. She sputtered around for a bit until she realized she could swim. 

Looking at the other side of the pool she saw Kaiba wiping himself down as if nothing had happened. Makoto spluttered around in the pool for a minute then doggie paddled her way to the steps and climbed out. Kaiba looked at her for a second then wen back to drying himself. 

"Kaiba, you'll pay for this!" she said. Makoto started to shiver, her teeth were clattering. Kaiba looked at her again and started to laugh. 'This is the Kaiba I remember but I am still going to kill him.'

Makoto walked up to him slowly stopped about inches away from his chest (a well muscled one at that). She stood on her tiptoes about an inch away from his face. She saw something in his beautiful blue eyes that looked different…she'd seen the look in several of her old boyfriends' faces…they dumped her though so it meant nothing to her. No, nothing else mattered to her other then payback.

Her angry emerald eyes met his blue ones. "Payback is a bitch Kaiba boy," she whispered in his ear. She poked him in the chest with her middle finger. He lost his balance and fell in the pool, towel and all.

Makoto laughed evilly as he resurfaced and turned for a minute to look for her towel.

When she turned back Kaiba was gone. He wasn't anywhere…what? That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be splashing around in the cold water…

She stepped towards the edge of the pool. That was a big mistake.

Kaiba's hand shot out and pulled her back in. She screamed as she fell into the freezing water. Kaiba was laughing as he treading water. Makoto dog paddled over to him and dunked his head underwater. He pulled her under. It became a sort of an underwater fight, Kaiba tickling her and Makoto trying not to punch him or kick him in the crotch.

Finally they both came up for air. They were in a weird position. Kaiba's hand was on her back and Makoto's was on his neck (she was about to strangle him before they resurfaced). Kaiba felt her pulse quicken.

Mokuba watched from the shadows. He smiled. 'Kaiba finally has a girlfriend and I'm glad its Koto-chan. I've always wanted her for a sister…I don't think I should be watching this though.' With that thought, Mokuba slipped away.

Makoto was lost in his blue eyes and Kaiba was drowning in hers. Their faces were inches apart. Before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers. It was a surprisingly gentle kiss.

'Makoto what are you doing, that's Kaiba you're kissing. The Kaiba that you used to be best friends with, the one you used to flush down the toilet. I can't be kissing him…'

"I can't do this," Makoto said aloud. She pulled away from Kaiba and swam out of the pool, without even glancing back.

Kaiba closed her eyes as if in pain. 

***************************(The next morning)**********************

Makoto's mind was a turmoil of conflicting emotions. She had hurt Kaiba by leaving him like that. He even canceled the day's lessons and tomorrow would be the last day. 

'Did he do it because of me…because of what didn't happen between us. I don't know what to do; I don't know how I feel about him. He obviously has feelings for me…that kiss was something…but was it something for me too. I love him as a friend…I love him more then as a friend. I have only been with him for four days and then I hadn't spoken with him for six years. Everybody says to follow your heart…the little voice in my head in telling me to follow my heart and what is my heart telling me?'

She shifted positions on her bed and then Kaiba's image came to mind. Her heart sped. "Kami, I'm in love with Seto Kaiba," she whispered as if were a new discovery. She rolled off the bed. 'I have to go at least talk to Kaiba about it…hopefully he's not mad at me or hurt. Only one way to find out…but first I need to get dressed.'

She stood in front of a workroom. She couldn't bring herself to knock. As if noting her hesitation, Kaiba opened the door and closed it behind himself. "Yes," he asked Makoto. 'He's acting as if nothing happened…he doesn't seem disturbed at all. I'd better play it safe…ask something Makoto. He's looking at you.' "Um…I was wondering what you're doing locked up in there. You've canceled the lessons after all." Kaiba smiled. "It's a secret," he said. Makoto pouted. "Can't you tell me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's a secret Mako-chan." Makoto winced as he started to get formal with her name but otherwise forgot the previous night's events. "We all have secrets Makoto, don't you have a secret?" he asked.

Makoto blushed and looked away, she wasn't the best at playing the liar. "What…huh? I don't have a big secret…yeah…what secret?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs. Kaiba began to look at her oddly; it was obvious she was hiding something. "Um…er…I've got to go and…pack," she said and hightailed it out of there as fast as she could. 

On her way back to her room she asked Bruno what was up with Kaiba, even though she expected no for an answer. "Yeah, Kaiba's been working on a new Dueling Disk system. He stopped working on it when you came though. I don't know why he's starting now…you two had a fight?" Bruce asked. Makoto of course answered no and ran to her room. 

.......................

I apologize for the mushiness of this chapter; I was watching one of my novellas before I wrote this. I promise that Kaiba will be the insensitive jerk (the very bishonen jerk that we all know and love) in the sequel. The mushy scene was pretty weak too. I'm not too good at writing the stuff, but I enjoy reading it. And sorry folks but the next Chapter will be my last (in this story that is). It's called _Prelude_ to a Dream and I though preludes were supposed to be short…anywho please review or what not and go on to read more wonderful stories here at fanfiction.net.

And as to why I'm acting like this, I'm happy that I'm going on vacation, that and the cold medicine (you know about it Makoto Almasy ^. ^) that has me a tinsy bit tipsy. Well, good bye for now my readers. 


	6. Epilogue

I'm back folks. I'm jetlagged as hell and my skin is sunburned to a crisp (a nice lobster red, If I do say so myself). On a brighter note, I went to an Anime Store in Miami (Anime Hurricane) and I bought some RayeEarth Manga and a Weiß Kruez Anime. So I guess the trip was worthwhile.

Now this is the last chapter of this story. It's longer, I think, then the others. And please be sure to read the author's note at the end of this epilogue, it's really important as it deals with the future of this story (BTW, I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh).

Please read and a review would be nice seeing as this story is over (and it might persuade me to get the sequel out sooner ^__~)

****

Epilogue (Chapter 5) 

Makoto awoke to the sounds of many sets of footsteps in her room. "What's happening?" she mumbled but turned and went back to sleep. A minute passed before what just happened processed through her head. Then she bolted up. "What the hell?"

About five middle-aged women were rummaging her closet. "Get out of there!" Makoto shouted. One of the women looked at her and continued looking though it. "No, no, no, this just won't do. Not a decent dress in sight," one woman said. "Well I guess we're going to have to start from scratch…" "Sarah, do you have the measuring tape?" "Yeah, but we'd better get started fast. We need to make a dress by tomorrow and Seto Kaiba will pay after for a beautiful gown. The other four girls owned half decent dresses." "Honestly Mary, you'd think this girl would at least own one dress."

Makoto by this time knew what they were up to and was preparing to slip right out the door. One of the women pulled her back into the room. They were forcing her to stand on a short stool. The women were pulling out different swatches of fabric and holding it to her skin while Sarah took Makoto's measurements. 

Makoto clenched her fists to her side, her anger rising. She was just about to order the dressmakers out when her conscience kicked in. 'I can't kick them out. It's not their fault Kaiba gave them this job and they only get paid when they have a finished dress. That damn Kaiba, he knows I have a conscience. Its his way of getting back at me for all of that other stuff…I guess there's going to be a dress up dinner tomorrow. And there will be hell to pay…' she gave a bark of evil laughter. 

The women kept working as if she was silent the whole time. She could have handled it except for their gossip and chatter. 'Make it stop!' "I think she's too chesty for that fabric," one of the women said. "How about blue?" "No, it doesn't look to natural…" they trailed off into conversation ignoring Makoto except for the occasional order. She bit her tongue to stop from saying something really nasty. 

When the women left the room at three in the afternoon Makoto breathed in a sigh of relief that is until Mary came back in and informed her that they would be there tomorrow at the same time to have her try the dress on and make some final adjustments. 

********(The next day…it's always the next day with this story isn't it?)********

Hotaru watched Makoto with worried eyes. She seemed more withdrawn then usual…she knew it had something to do with Kaiba. 'What did she do to him this time? She's been avoiding him all day and she looks preoccupied. I doubt that the fitting went that bad. The dinner is in two hours and she's not even dressed. Is she even going? I should go call the others.' Hotaru excused from the room and went to go get Minako and the others and tell them what was wrong with Makoto.

Makoto looked up startled as the door to Hotaru's room burst open. Minako was there first one she saw, carrying a suitcase type thing. She was already dressed in a silk pink gown that was tight at the bodice and was looser as it went down, with layers of skirts. The thing that irked Makoto the most was that it had little yellow bows around the bottom the fact not withstanding that she wore a dress. It even had gloves and matching pumps for Kami's sake.

'What's that in Mina's hand…oh no it can't be! It's a makeup kit!' If Makoto pretended not to notice them maybe they will leave. That didn't look like an option.

Rei came in the room in a short red dress with red pumps. She had a red purse and other jewelry. Rei was also carrying something in her hand that looked disturbingly like a curling iron.

Ami followed. She was modest in a full length; long sleeved gown made out of blue damask. She wore sapphire earrings and a small sapphire pendent. Makoto saw that she was carrying some jewelry in her hand.

Hotaru was wearing a black dress with a red sash tied at the center. She held a box of bobby pins and a bunch of flowers. She had make up on. Come to think of it all of them did. 'Mina even managed to give poor Hotaru and Ami a make over…"

Makoto eyed them suspiciously. 'Oh, no… they wouldn't.' "Makoto you have to go to the dinner. I don't care what problems you have with Kaiba but you're going," Rei said. "Not to mention it would be rude," Ami added. "And if you go Kaiba might invite us back. Plus I met this hot guy over at Kaibaland," Mina said. "Please…" Hotaru asked sweetly with her purple eyes round and innocent.

It was that innocent look that finally broke Makoto. "All right. Fine, I'll go. What are you planning on doing?" Minako opened her box and took out about a hundred different cosmetics in every shade imaginable. Makoto panicked. "I don't have my dress…or shoes," she said triumphantly.

"I picked up your dress. It's sitting in my hand and I know you have shoes to match," Mina said pulling the dress from behind her back. "Now what color will match that dress of yours?" Makoto looked at her hand. The silver ring with the emerald that she got from the gypsy (one of five rings) was sitting on her finger. She had put it on earlier and had forgotten to take it off. 

*****************(7:30, show time ^__~)**********************

Kaiba waited at the head of the table impatiently, drumming his fingers on the table. He wore his regular clothes though (blue trench coat, teal collared shirt, blue pants).

Ami, Rei and Hotaru were already seated. Minako had been putting some last minute touches on the make up and hair.

'It serves her right for the pranks she pulled…that's not why I'm feeling like this. Kami, I like Makoto…a lot maybe…why am I being so analytical all of a sudden? Makoto doesn't like me like that. She probably still thinks I'm a cold-hearted bastard especially since I forced her into a dress…I just wanted to see how she looked all dolled up. It's a major change from the tomboy look. I have to think of something else. She isn't mine…' he thought sadly.

Minako came down the stairs right into the fancy dining room. She stood at the foot of the stairs. "Presenting, the new and improved Makoto Kino…version 5.0. Hair and make-up provided by-" "Get to the point," Kaiba shouted. 'Something is going on between Mako-chan and Seto Kaiba,' Hotaru concluded. 

Makoto walked down the stairs slowly. 'I will not fall, I will not fall…' She stood at the foot of the steps looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

It was long moss green damask silk dress with a row of tortoise shell beads along the hems. The neckline was vary daring and showed some of her 'assets'. She also had on a turquoise necklace and matching earrings. Makoto had on green gloves and heels, not high ones, which matched the dress. She carried a small green handbag. Her hair was worn down in a tumble of curls. She had put on light green makeup that matched the dress…well Minako put it on (A.N.- I hate writing descriptions folks, I didn't do a good job with it either).

The girls all clapped. Makoto looked for a reaction from Kaiba but he just stared at her passively and gave her a slight nod. She was a little hurt by his lack of appreciation for her bravado but sucked it all in. Little did she know what was going on in his head.

'God, she's gorgeous. Why doesn't she do this more often…why am I thinking of her like this? Kami, she's my best friend…my only friend other then Mokuba and he's my brother_. Well, didn't you admit that you loved her?_ She doesn't love me… If she did then she wouldn't have been avoided me. _But you've been avoiding her when you were working on the new Duel Disk System._ Damn conscience…'

Kaiba broke out of his thoughts in time to see Makoto already seated to his right. "Let's eat. All this beauty stuff makes me hungry," Minako said and plunged her fork into her plate. Everybody sweat dropped and watched Minako devour half of her plate in less then a second.

The plates had been cleared away. Everybody was making polite conversation though when all of the girls talked to Kaiba he gave monosyllable replies. Not a very good conversationalist unless he was talking to Makoto and even then their conversation was unusually strained. 

Ami yawned. "We should end this dinner now. The boat leaves in an hour and we have to make sure we have everything packed so they could be loaded," she said and stood. 

Everybody agreed. "Thank you for everything Kaiba-san," Ami said and bowed. She left followed by Hotaru who also said thank you. Rei elbowed Minako in the ribs. "Lets go Minako…we have to um…make sure our tooth brushes are packed," Rei said motioning slightly at Kaiba and Makoto who were in conversation. "But I already packed that-" Minako started but Rei stepped on her foot. 

Minako wasn't that clueless and got the point. They both left and hurriedly thanked Kaiba.

Makoto stopped talking. The conversation, mostly about Duel Monster strategies, was pointless. Makoto stood. "Kaiba can you meet me in an hour at the light house? We need to talk about why I…why we…can't…" she stopped. Kaiba nodded gravely. He was going to get rejected formally.

"But the yacht leaves in an hour," Kaiba said. "I have two feet, I can walk…maybe not in these shoes but I can walk to the boat house from the lighthouse in ten minutes. Please be there," Makoto said and walked out of the room. 

Makoto went to her room and made sure everything had been packed. She threw on a pair of hiking boots and took off her dress shoes. 'Oh Kami, I'm going to be late…'

She was about to shut her suitcase when something caught her eye. She picked up her deck of duel cards and stuffed it in her purse along with the items the gypsy gave her. Call her paranoid but she didn't trust anybody with her deck and she wasn't quite sure what the stuff the gypsy gave her was. 

A butler came up to her room and took her suitcase down to the boat. The other girls had already left at Makoto's insistence. It was the way she planned it. It was supposed to be a private meeting. She ran outdoors and caught another shuttle to the lighthouse.

Kaiba paced the bottom of the staircase at the lighthouse. Makoto was on her way…or she wasn't planning on coming. 'What could she want to talk to me about that hasn't been said by her actions. Sometimes she makes me so mad…' It wasn't that he was angry, it was that he was scared of what she would say. Scared of being rejected.

Then Makoto burst through the lighthouse door. The wind was howling behind her. It looked like there was going to be a storm soon. She shut the door behind herself. Kaiba wondered briefly why she was still dressed up…other then her shoes. There must not have been enough time.

"Can you sit down for this?" Makoto asked. Kaiba eyed her as he sat down on the step. This time it was Makoto walking around the room. She paced for a minute then stopped and faced Kaiba.

"Seto, I love you with all my heart. I love you as more then a friend. I would be with you if I could… Who wouldn't want to be with you? You're handsome, rich, a good person…if people would get to know you. I've known you since I was six, Kaiba. We were friends long before I started seeing you this way. I don't know why I just figured it out…what you really mean to me. But I can't do this…" Makoto started to pace again.

"Look at me Makoto," Kaiba said. Makoto stopped pacing and looked at Kaiba. "Makoto I love you…you would think that with what people think of me that I wouldn't love anybody. Everybody thinks I'm so cold…maybe I am but I know my own feelings. Yesterday was when I figured out that I loved you…I love everything about you. I love your smile, the way that you know what I'm thinking even when I don't, your spirit, your tomboyishness-" "Kaiba," Makoto pleaded.

"All right, your feminism, I love your beauty, anybody who wouldn't would be a fool, I love the way you can wear I dress like that with those shoes and still look like a goddess…I love-" "Stop it!" Makoto screamed, distressed. Thunder pealed once in the background as if feeling it's mistress's distress.

Kaiba stopped talking. Makoto turned and looked at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "We can't ever be together…not with my duties to my hime…not with my past and maybe my future" she whispered. "What hime? Past and future? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I should tell you…I owe you an explanation before you kick me out of your life forever. This is my big secret that I have kept for two years…I don't know how to start…" Kaiba motioned for her to sit next to him on the steps. She did despite their togetherness was what she was down there in the first place talking about.

Kaiba took her hands in his. She was too preoccupied to really care. Looking up into his blue eyes she found the courage to continue. "Do you know who the Sailor Senshi are?" she asked and waited patiently for his answer. "Who doesn't? They were in the newspaper for about two years, always saving the world. Why? What is this about?" he asked.

Makoto took in a deep breath of air and started. "I am going to start at the beginning…at the very beginning. Please don't interrupt because if you do I don't think I can continue…ok? A millennium ago there existed a planetary alliance known as the Silver Millennium…" she launched into the story.

"…and then I'll be NeoQueen of Jupiter. Please don't tell a soul Kaiba." Kaiba nodded dumbly. "You're saying that you're Sailor Jupiter? Why didn't I ever see it before?" Makoto didn't add the fact that magic kept people from guessing unless they were told or saw the transformation.

"Don't you see Kaiba? This is why we can't be together." Kaiba laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "Makoto…this has nothing to do with why you and me can't be together." 

She grew angry as he dismissed her whole history with a flip of his hand. "Don't you see? My duty and life belong to my hime first and foremost, then to myself. But that's not the real reason why…I've died four times already protecting Usagi…Rei, Minako, Hotaru, Ami…all of us have sacrificed for her. Who knows when a new enemy comes and we have to come rushing back in to save the world? I can't count on Usagi's Ginzuishou to give me life again. If I die and don't come back…and we have something…something serious…I wouldn't want to leave you like that. I don't want to hurt you," she cried.

Kaiba laughed again. Makoto was just about ready to slap him. But before she did, he explained himself. "Makoto, you said it yourself there is no more evil for you to vanquish…no more times when you have to transform. Crystal Tokyo is less then two years away. Sailor Jupiter isn't necessary anymore. I could care less who you were in the past or are going to be in the future. Right now you are Makoto Kino, the woman I'm in love with. Besides my job is the most dangerous right now. I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. There's so much intrigue, corruption and greed in my line of work. I can't even trust half of my executives, those vultures. So the question is can _you_ deal with all of that?" 

Makoto's face was blank for a moment as the information was getting through to her. When it did she started to laugh. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. It seemed like things were looking up. He got the girl in this story.

Tears were seeping into his shirt, Makoto's tears of happiness. They pulled away. He dried her face with his sleeve. Before they kissed Makoto pulled something out of her purse and gave it to him.

He looked at it and pocketed it, ignoring the tingling sensation as their hands met just as she must have. It was the card he saw before, Megami no Jupiter-sei. There wasn't any attacks, defense…anything listed on it. It was a mysterious dueling card that he never heard of…come to think of it, the shadow of the woman on the card looked a lot like Makoto.

"I got it from a gypsy. Maybe you can find out what it is. You have the resources to find out what it is. You love duel monsters. Think of it as a Thank You present. For everything." She showed him her ringed finger. The silver ring with the single emerald. "Its part of a set, they're four other sets but this one was unique…I felt attuned to it…You know how when-" this time Makoto was the one who was interrupted.

Kaiba leaned forward and kissed Makoto. Her hands were slung over his back. His were encircling her waist. This time she didn't stiffen. It was the perfect kiss well…it was…

They sprung apart as the sound of a car pulling up was heard. Kaiba walked to the door and swung it open. Angry that his little bit of heaven was being interrupted. Makoto followed him outside, to the flat ground. It was raining and Makoto's dress was ruined, not that she would have missed it. She waited for the car to pull up. Kaiba was at her side.

A black jeep stopped. Bruce hopped out of the passenger seat and ran to Kaiba, out of breath as if he ran a marathon.

"Kaiba, sir…Mokuba's…been…kidnapped," he said between breaths. Kaiba's unguarded facial expression was guarded once more. He gripped the collar of his bodyguard. "Tell me! What happened to Mokuba? Who took him!" Kaiba demanded in a tone she had never heard from him.

"Some men…we're not sure…Pegasus is suspected…" "Let's go then. Stop wasting time!" Kaiba snapped. He began to walk to the jeep. Makoto understood what he had to do. Kaiba would do anything for his brother, anything for anybody who was close to him. She would do the same thing in the situation.

The rain was coming down steadily as Makoto gathered the courage to call him for she feared that this would be their last time seeing each other. "Kaiba!" she called and ran to him before he got onto the jeep. His hardened expression met Makoto's face and instantly softened. Makoto stepped closer to him. 

They were pressed against each other. Makoto felt his own heart racing against her chest, her own racing along side of his. The rain plastered her bangs to her forehead, coving her eyes. He parted her hair and kissed her soft lips gently, then more forcefully as he felt too that this was the last time they would see each other.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, of bliss, they pulled away. Kaiba turned and left abruptly without saying good bye. No words were needed as the kiss said it all. With every step he took further away from her, her heart was tearing. For he carried part of her own. She looked at his retreating back and pressed a finger and gently touched her kiss roughened lips. "I love you," she whispered. 

Her words were lost in the sound of the rain. The rain…the pounding rain. Her hot tears mingled with it and disappeared.

The rain…the unrelenting rain…pounding on her back. This time around there was no 'rainy day man' to save her from drowning in her own emotions.

The rain, she had been left out in the rain again and there was no umbrella in sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The very, very important Author's note:

Uggggh, gag…I'm not to good at the fluffy stuff (I love reading it though, I'm a romantic) and I'm aware that the characters were very OOC and that the other Senshi weren't in it much, things will all change in the sequel. The sequel will focus on all of the Senshi (not just Makoto), will have much more fight scenes with the Senshi and duels (I've learned to duel the real way but I'll use the anime version…it's quicker) and Kaiba will be the same arrogant, bishonen jerk as usual. 

But that's not what this A.N. is about. If you're a big Yu-gi-oh otaku then you've noticed that I really mixed up the story line. In the anime Kaiba battles Yugi, looses the match and his will to fight then goes back to his mansion (I don't think he actually had an island but Pegasus has one so I gave Kaiba one too, he owns Kaiba land and is hella rich). While this is going on Yugi and company go out on the boat to the duelist kingdom. Pegasus's goons come after Kaiba but he jumps out the window (making everybody think he's dead). Then Pegasus kidnaps Mokuba to legally seize control over Kaiba Corp. You should get what happens from there.

I really screwed up the plot. I guess I should have watched all of Yu-gi-oh before I started this story but when I get an idea…I just have to finish it. My plot was…not well thought out. Mokuba got kidnapped before Kaiba lost his battle. Let's all just pretend that Kaiba has battled Yugi already. It doesn't really matter anyway.

In the sequel (It might be called Rhapsody of Life), it starts when the boat leaves to the Duelist Kingdom (I'm giving plot away here folks, you'd better be taking notes). It follows the story line from the anime Yu-gi-oh from that point on centered around five Sailor Senshi (I'm not telling which but you can guess) and Yugi and friends. 

If I've confused you all, please e-mail me or leave your e-mail in a review and I'll explain everything to you. I have lots of time on my hands seeing as I have to stay indoors due to sunburn and I'll probably have writers' block for the sequel at that point.

Now I really hope you've enjoyed this story. Can you believe it? It's my first complete story here at FF.net. I usually write novel length stories. I'll be waiting for your …critique. _Makoto Almasy_ (read her stories or suffer my wrath!!!) is my Beta Reader for the story and will be helping me through writers block. So you can expect the sequel late September or early November.

Good bye folks, now go read some more stories (or you can review…)! 


End file.
